


The Best Mistake You Ever Made

by Your_Narrator



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19550485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Narrator/pseuds/Your_Narrator
Summary: It's really hard to work when your employer keeps coming on to you every time you step into the office. It's even worse when you're trying desperatelynotto reciprocate his feelings.





	The Best Mistake You Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing my quest to make people see why this ship is valid, and if you don't agree with my quest, that is perfectly fine. Just let me make my case first:

Joey Drew was a scoundrel. A fool. The kind of man that you shouldn’t trust yourself to be around. His fake smiles and manipulative charm were more than deadly to anyone and everyone around him. He built an entire business off of playing a part, rather than being a genuine person, and it was a frightening sight to see from my outsider’s perspective. It was like watching a contained fire spread to the edges of containment, threatening to break free and kill everything in its path.

Yet, just as with any disaster, I could not pull myself away.

It wasn’t Joey's charm that kept me hooked; it was more of the disgusting man underneath that kept me in a trance. The real Joey Drew was essentially an angry pug. He made ungoldy noises when he was frustrated, he huffed and puffed at the slightest physical exertion, and he required the assistance of others in order to properly function. But somehow, because of all of these things and more, I found him endlessly charming in his own special way.

... Yes, I know I’m insane, don’t worry.

But these strange, practically unexplainable feelings made working with him more than a hassle, especially since his little pug nose could smell someone fancying him from miles away. Indeed, have you ever tried to deny the advances of a piece of trash that you wanted to call your own? It’s very hard, I tell you, especially with Joey’s charm. He would kiss my hand, slink his fingers across my hips, whisper secrets to me, and it took all my power not to fall for his prowess. His lips were always so close that it took all my willpower not to long for a kiss.

Yet here he was, once again, practically on top of me as we gazed over a diorama of Bendyland. I could feel his shoulder threatening to touch my back as we stood close together.

“I want this,” he reached past me, picking up a pavilion piece and moving it, “Here.”

“No,” I moved the piece back, “Joey, that part isn’t negotiable. That is the only plot of land available that can support the funhouse pavilion.”

He looked at me, and then at the board. Then at me. Then at the board. And moved the same fucking piece to where he had it.

“But the funhouse will be a big sell-”

I moved the piece back, “And it will draw people through the park if we set it at the BACK. Everyone knows the funhouse will be back there! So that will force them to walk through the entire park to get there, and thus force them to buy more things.”

“Oh!” he nodded. “Of course. My mistake.”

He had no idea what he was doing, the dumbass. But at least his monetary gain forced him to hear me out, and it was oddly cute when he attempted to apologize for being so ignorant.

I sighed, “This is about the Ferris Wheel.”

I then picked out the Ferris Wheel piece from my bag and dangled it in front of Joey’s face as if he were my cat. After shooting me a glare, Joey swiped the piece from my hand and examined it closely.

“What about the Ferris Wheel?” he asked.

“You need to choose where we place it, and you have four options,” I tapped the board with each new location, “Here, here, here or here. No matter what, anyone that comes to Bendyland is going to want to ride the Ferris Wheel, as you can see the whole park from the top, and thus these locations give a view of everything.”

Joey studied the board as the Ferris Wheel rotated mindlessly between his fingers. Despite his seemingly slim figure, Joey was a tad chubby, and you could see it in his hands. His pudgy fingers were too short to do anything besides hold a pencil, and he was constantly wearing suits that would hide his love handles. I don’t know why he was so self-conscious about any of it; his personality was the ugly part of him. His appearance was clean, professional, yet had an aura of home cooked charm to it, and, unfortunately, I found both that and his ugly personality endearing.

Yes, I am still aware that I am insane.

“So here was a place, right?”

I glanced over to see Joey’s hand hovering over one of the spots, the Ferris Wheel mere inches from the board.

“Yes!” he actually listened, how shocking, “Is that your final choice?”

“Yeah,” he set it down with the gusto of a man moving a mountain, “It’s more in the center, draws your eye to it.”

It was actually more important to put taller structures at the edges of the park, but I decided to let that go. Joey barely got to choose anything, and I didn’t want to piss him off with something so small.

“So, how long will it take?” Joey asked, “You know, to build the thing.”

“The... The park? Or the Ferris Wheel.”

Joey narrowed his eyes as me as he attempted to determine his question, “... Yes.”

“The park will take years, Joey. We don’t have all the contractors lined up yet, so we can’t determine the amount of time it’ll take,” I replied, “As for the Ferris Wheel, that shouldn’t take very long. They’re easier to make. It’s the transportation that will be hell. A month? Maybe two? It’ll be one of the first ones to go in, so I-”

“Then I have two months or so, huh?”

I frowned, “First of all, don’t interrupt me. Second of all, what do you have two months to do?”

He rolled his head, and I could hear his neck crack. Sounded wonderful, so I cracked my neck as well.

“To win your heart.”

I choked on my own spit, “EXCUSE ME?”

“Wouldn’t it be romantic for the two of us to test the Ferris Wheel first? Together?” Joey smiled fondly at me, then at the board, “Sounds like a wonderful date.”

“I will NOT go out with you!” I rolled my eyes, even if a blush was threatening to creep onto my face, “Why are you so determined to date me?!”

“Because you are very determined for me not to!” Joey smirked, “Which makes you even more desirable.”

That’s extremely creepy. And I want to date this guy. What the fuck is wrong with me?

“Am I some forbidden treasure to you?” I snapped, “I see you as my fucking employer.”

“Hm, I’d love to be your fucking employer.”

Someone outside Joey’s office probably heard me shriek.

“DISGUSTING!” I stomped my foot, “OKAY NO. No! This doesn’t matter! We need to discuss more rides!”

“Okay handsome,” Joey nodded, “Go o-”

“STOP IT,” I snapped once more, “Okay, here is the roller coaster.”

I pulled out a much larger piece, fully painted and detailed, and set it on the table.

“Who made these little things?” Joey bent down to examine the piece.

My heart sank as I answered, “Me.”

Here come more flirtations.

“Really?” Joey’s eyes lit up as he looked up at me, “How is one gorgeous man so smart and talented?”

“STOP. Thank you, but STOP,” I couldn’t help but take the “talented” compliment, “There are only two places we can put it.”

I tapped two spaces on the board.

“Here,” Joey took the piece with surprising care as he lifted it and placed it in the second spot.

“Next is the carousel,” I pulled it out and held it close; I had worked on it for far too long to let Joey handle it, “And we can place it here, here, or here.”

I tapped the board once more, this time in three spaces.

“Why can’t I see that one?” Joey asked, as if were a child that wanted a new toy.

“Because this one is fragile,” I replied, “Now pick a space.”

He glanced over the board, and his eyes narrowed, “... Point the spaces out again.”

“UGH.”

We did this for so many pieces, but even if Joey kept calling me “gorgeous,” “handsome,” and other synonyms of “fuckable,” at least we were getting work done. The board was filling with rides, and soon, my vision would come to fruition. After all, every spot he chose was a spot I determined. Every ride I held was my own. Good job, Drew. You can point at a board.

Eventually, we only had one more ride left: the tilt-a-whirl. The entire day had been nothing but shoving pieces around this stupid board, and I was glad to finally have the last one out.

“Here,” I set it down in the last space available; it was near the maintenance buildings.

“Why there?”

I gave him the most exasperated gaze I could muster, “Because it’s the only place left.”

Joey frowned, “I don’t like it there.”

“There’s nowhere else it could go,” I gestured to the whole board, “But if you can find a place without moving anything else, show me.”

“Very well.”

Joey picked up the tilt-a-whirl model and reached over the board, as if he was going to put it in a corner that didn’t exist. But as he did, something touched my cheek: it was a pair of lips. Short, sweet, yet strong. They pressed against my skin for a but split second, yet my entire body felt like it was on fire as I took in the longest breath of my life. This wasn’t real. This man a creep. And I wanted him. Because I am insane.

I made a noise in response, a cross between a shriek and a gasp, and Joey smirked at me, as if mocking me for it.

“Oh, you’re right. There is no other space,” the cocky bastard muttered in fake surprise.

“This is harassment! You have been harassing me for months now!” I couldn’t hide my blush anymore, and I hated the feeling of my heart trying to break out of my chest, “Why am I still here?”

“I don’t know,” Joey replied coolly, “Why are you still here?”

His face hadn’t moved. He was still mere inches from my own burning face.

“Is it for our park, Bertrum?” Joey’s right hand held him up against the table as our eyes didn’t dare to break contact, “Or is it something else?”

I could feel his breath on my face, a residual aroma of expensive cigars tickling at my nostrils. Arturo Fuente, a wonderful brand, and now I was craving both his lips and a smoke.

But I answered, despite my daze, “It’s to keep your dumbass from ruining something wonderful.”   
“Something wonderful?” his free hand snuck over, lacing his fingers into my own, “You mean us?”

“I mean my park.”

I wanted to yank my hand away, but I only loosely tugged my fingers free.

“Our park,” Joey corrected with a conceited grin, “My money.”

“Your money, my park.”

“My money, your hands, on mine. Our park.”

“Stop.”

“Make me.”

He had moved closer, and our noses threatened to brush against one another. His skin looked so soft, his eyes so dark. His blonde hair belonged between my fingers. He was breaking down my apprehensions perfectly, and I hated it.

“I don’t want to make this mistake,” I whispered, my knees now weak from all of this emotional pressure.

“I think it could be fun,” he whispered back.

I snorted, “You admit kissing you could be a mistake?”

“It could,” Joey paused for a second, glancing off to the side as if considering his words, “And it could be the best mistake you ever made.”

Fuck me, Joey Drew.

I made the mistake of glancing down to his lips. They moved towards me. I stepped towards them. And I kissed Joey Drew. He kissed me. We were sharing a kiss, and I’m a goddamn fool.

The hand I had abandoned mere seconds ago took mine again, and I couldn’t pull away. I couldn’t resist anymore, especially as his other hand came up and held my cheek. I forgot the diorama, the park, the studio, all of it. Joey’s touches were so soft that they pulled the tension out of me, and I eased into our simple yet somehow earth-shattering kiss.

And then, we pulled apart, but not very far. Joey pressed his forehead to mine, and I leaned back into him. My hand wandered upwards and settled on his chest, ready to hold him at bay if he tried anything more.

“So how about it?” Joey smirked as his half-lidded blue eyes gazed into my own, “Good mistake? Bad mistake?”

I sighed. I didn’t want to tell him the truth, but the feelings from our kiss made my position on the matter obvious. He was just asking to be a jackass.

“It was...”

“Great? Amazing? The best kiss you ever had?”

I smirked back at him in defiance, “... Alright.”

And that made his smirk grow as his eyes became wide with desire, “You liar.”

And my hand could never hold back such a hungry man, as he latched on to my mouth with kiss after kiss. But I don’t think I’d ever want to hold him back again. Not from me, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now made my case. Tell me if you agree, disagree, or just had a good time. If you REALLY liked it, come on over to [Twitter](https://twitter.com/your_narrator13), where I post Bendy art and question my life choices  
> Thanks fo reading~


End file.
